1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing tip which can be easily and certainly locked and fixed at a syringe holder in which two syringes respectively containing pastes are fixed in parallel.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
When plural pastes are mixed and kneaded, a static mixing tip to mix and knead the pastes extruded from syringes respectively containing the paste is utilized. This mixing tip is locked and fixed at a top end of a syringe holder in which plural syringes are attached in parallel.
Such a mixing tip is required to be easily locked and fixed at a syringe holder. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-276125 discloses such a mixing tip. This mixing tip (a mixer) is made to have an insertion projection at an outer face of a lower end, and a syringe holder (a cartridge) is made to have an insertion piece to receive the insertion projection of the mixing tip. Then, the mixing tip is contacted with the syringe holder so that the insertion projection intersects the insertion piece. Then, the insertion projection and the insertion piece are rotated by approximately 90° so as to lock and fix the mixing tip. However, the mixing tip is not certainly locked because of only being rotated and locked, and thus any prevention mechanism is necessary in order to avoid falling off of the mixing tip.
Further, in order to more certainly lock and fix a mixing tip, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-239477 discloses a cartridge. According to this structure, plural syringes having top ends which form one male screw when those syringes are assembled, are used. A mixing tip is contacted with the top end portions of the syringes forming a male screw. Then, while keeping this contacting state, a coupling nut is screwed onto the male screw so as to cover them, and thereby the mixing tip and the syringes are connected. However, since the coupling nut must be screwed onto the male screw in the case of this cartridge, it takes time and work to attach the mixing tip. Further, a specific process to from a male screw in the state of the plural syringes being assembled is necessary.